Valentines chocolates
by MN-MikanNatusme
Summary: It's Valentines, will Mikan recieve Natsume's, or Ruka's chocolate?Phew! I have already finished the story, there will be a sequel later on, thanks for the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Valentines party?

Mikan woke up from her sleep, she looked at her alarm clock, seven thirty, and she said toherself, "Wow! Everyone will be very surprised that I am not late today."

On the way she ran to the classroom, she bumped into someone once again, the boy scolded her, "What? You again? Do you have a problem of waking up?"

"What do you mean? It's only a quarter to eight." she shouted back.

"Is there something wrong with your clock? It's quarter to nine already."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"Do I look like joking?"

"Look!" he gave her a look at his watch.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

And they ran to school.

"Good Morning! Everyone!" Mikan shouted.

"HOTARU!" Mikan screamed and tried to hug Hotaru.

**1…2…3 **BBBAAAKKKAAA!

"Hotaru, why do you do……" before Mikan could finish her words. She realized that someone's eyes were glaring at her.

"Miss late-to-school Sakura, go back to your seat, or you will see me after school." Jinno shouted at her.

"Ok."

After Jinno's boring lesson, Narumi entered the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone, do you know what will happen tomorrow?"

"School Festival!" Mikan shouted.

"Good answer, but wrong." Narumi continued. "It is the Valentines Party!"

"What is Valentines Party? Is it the same as the normal Valentines?" Mikan asked.

"In the Valentines Party, the first day is for boys to give chocolates to the girls, no girls allow. In the morning, the girls will have free time while the boys come to the kitchen to make their chocolates. At lunchtime, the boys can have lunch as usual, and the teachers will choose the most beautiful chocolates and put two rings under it. In the afternoon, the boys with get their chocolates and gave them to the girls, if the boy found a ring and the girl found another one, then they will be together. And the second day for girls to give chocolates to the boys, the schedule will be the same, but the only difference is, at night there will be a dancing party, it's like the one at the school festival. And today, you can have free time to think who you will give the chocolates to, so bye everyone." Narumi explained and walked out of the classroom.

"Wow, it seems fun!" screamed Mikan.

"Idiot." Hotaru whispered and walked away.

"Wait for me, Hotaru!" Mikan said as she followed her.

And……. She tripped.

Then Natsume stood up and said to her, "Hey, get up, oranges, or I will step on you."

"NNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE! YOU YOU…………………PREVERT, YOU SAW IT!"

Natsume just gave a little smirk as a reply.

Just as Natsume wanted to walk out of the classroom, he heard Mikan saying to Ruka, "Ruka-pyon, are you free today? Can you go to Central Town with me?"

"Um…….. Ok." Ruka said as he blushed.

Natsume heard that and became jealous.

Then he went to find Youichi…

After ten minutes, Mikan and Ruka arrived at Central Town.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon, let's go to the restaurant for lunch."

"O…k." Ruka said.

"Oi, oranges, you are here too?" Natsume asked.

Mikan ignored her until she turned around, "Youichi!"

She ran to Youichi's side with Ruka by pulling his hand. Ruka blushed.

"Don't stand near me, ugly." Youichi said with an emotionless voice.

"When will you stop calling me ugly?" she asked.

"Until you are not ugly." Mikan ignored him.

"By the way, Natsume, why are you here?" Miss Ugly asked.

"Because most of our class came here." Natsume said as he turned his head away in case Mikan saw him blushing.

"So, do you want to eat with us?"

"Whatever."

They spent two hours eating because of Mikan's enormous stomach.

"I'm tired now, I want to have a sleep." Just as she finished her word, she fell onto the ground, sleeping.

"What the?" Natsume asked.

"Ruka, piggy-back her to the tree." Natsume commanded.

"Me?"

"Yes."

So Ruka piggy-back the sleeping Mikan.

"You seemed to be enjoying it." a voice said to Ruka.

Ruka blushed, "Stop it, Kokoroyomi."

"Ok." and he walked away.

Finally, they arrived at the tree.

"Wow, she is surely heavy." Ruka sighed.

"Youichi, you seem tired, have a sleep too." Natsume said to Youichi. "Ruka, come up here." He jumped onto a tree.

When Ruka sat on the branch of the tree with Natsume, Natsume asked him, "Ruka, will you give the chocolates to Mikan tomorrow?"

Ruka nodded, blushing.

"Are you mad at me?" Ruka asked.

"I don't care." Natsume replied.

_I know that you care about it, Natsume_ Ruka thought.

to be continued...

* * *

This is my second fanfiction, is it good, or bad? please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Natsume's feelings: Annoying Kokoroyomi!

_I always say I don't care to Ruka when he is being all friendly to Mikan, but I am actually jealous. But Mikan should be with Ruka, Ruka is nice to her and helps her every time, and me, always looking at her panties. Though it is quite fun, teasing an idiot. I wonder what she feels about me…_

"So, do you want me to check what she feels about you?" Kokoroyomi asked Natsume with a huge grin.

"Mind your own business!" Natsume shouted back.

_Why does Kokoroyomi always read my mind? Is it that funny? _

"Yes, it is very funny, Ruka's one is good too." Kokoroyomi smiled.

"Do you know what is the meaning of mind your own business?"

"No."

Natsume walked into his room.

_I wonder if she will receive my Valentines chocolate tomorrow? I don't want to go, but I can't lose to Ruka. What am I thinking? Ruka is my friend!_

"Well, it's natural." Kokoroyomi yelled behind Natsume's door.

Natsume threw a pillow at the door, and yelled, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Kokoroyomi giggled.

_He is very annoying, I wonder who will he give the chocolates to tomorrow?_

"I don't know, who will know about tomorrow?" said Kokoroyomi.

"I SAID STOP READING MY MIND!" yelled Natsume.

_How about me? Who shall I give the chocolates to tomorrow? Shall I give it to Mikan like Ruka? But he is giving it to Mikan._

"She can choose, you know." said Kokoroyomi.

"Stop reading my mind or I will set your hair on fire." Natsume shouted.

_Wait, he is right, Mikan can choose, but I am sure she will choose Ruka, he is kind to her._

"You won't know what she thinks, maybe she will choose you." said Kokoroyomi.

Natsume started to use his alice.

"Missed!" Kokoroyomi shouted, he already read Natsume's mind and he knew where he will set the fire.

_Ha ha, he is right again, Mikan MAY choose me._

"I told you I am right." said Kokoroyomi.

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled.

"But I am always right!"

No one answered.

_Yep, he is right._

"See!" yelled Kokoroyomi.

_I need to give the chocolates to Mikan tomorrow, definitely._

"That's right!" Kokoroyomi answered Natsume.

"STOP IT!" And Natsume threw a fireball at Kokoroyomi.

"Missed again!" Kokoroyomi shouted.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled from her room.

Her clothes have turned to ashes.

"Oops!" Natsume and Kokoroyomi giggled.

"I will get you by that!" Mikan yelled, and she chased after Natsume.

Natsume giggled while running.

_It is sure fun._

"You are strange." Kokoroyomi whispered at Natsume beside him.

"Shut up!" and they smiled at each other.

to be continued...

* * *

Do you like this chapter, I enjoy typing it, especially the Kokoroyomi part, it's very funny, what do you think? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The morning of the Valentine's Party

The next day, everyone was surprised that Mikan was not late.

"Wow, Mikan-chan, I am very surprised that you are not late today!" Yuu said after the Baka gun things happened.

Mikan glared at Natsume, "It's because someone changed my clothes to ashes and I need to find my other clothes for three hours."

"It is just because you put things everywhere, strawberries." Natsume said.

"If you haven't turned my clothes to ashes, I don't need to find them." Mikanyelled and stuck her tongue at Natsume.

Hotaru turned to Ruka and said, "They sure look cute, don't they?"

Ruka did nothing but blushed.

_They sure look cute. I am sure Natsume will give the chocolates to Mikan, but how about me?_

"She can choose, you know." whispered Kokoroyomi.

"Good morning, everyone, now, boys come here, and girls, youwill have free time."

So Natsume went to the kitchen and Mikan………begging Hotaru to go to Central Town with her.

In the kitchen, the boys started to make their chocolates.

Ruka was making heart chocolates with different letters on each one.Most of them are letters R and M.

_I hope she understands my feelings._

"I don't think she will, you know how stupid she is." whispered Kokoroyomi.

Ruka blushed.

And Kokoroyomi walked to see Natsume's chocolate.

Natsume's onewaslike Ruka's too, heart chocolates. There are only two differences: His chocolates are bigger than Ruka's and his chocolates has got a pattern of Sakura tree on it, and a picture of a tangerineunder it. (Tangerine has the same pronunciation of Mikan in Japanese, and Chinese too).

"Wow! Yours looks cool too!" said Kokoroyomi.

"Don't you have anything to do besides reading people minds and peeking at people's chocolates?" Natsume and Ruka yelled at him.

"No, I don't have anything to do." said Kokoroyomi happily.

"How about your chocolates?" they asked.

"I finished ages ago."

They looked at Kokoroyomi's chocolate, chocolate mush. Disgusting.

"What girls will like to receive such chocolates?" Natsume asked.

"No girls, I am not planning to give them to any girls." Kokoroyomi answered.

"You really changed a lot, Natsume."one of the boyssaid.

"What do you mean?"

"You said making chocolates are boring last time."

Then Natsume and Ruka realized that millions of eyes are staring at them.

"Wow, Natsume-san is making chocolates to a girl, I wonder who is that?" the crowd whispered to each other.

Ruka blushed and Natsume tried hard to look cool…

"I wonder what kind of chocolates is Natsume making?" Mikan said with a smile on her face.

"Well, do you want to see?" said Hotaru.

"Of course, but how can we see?"

Hotaru let out an evil grin.

She got a video cam out of her pockets. In there, they can see what Natsume is doing.

"Hotaru, you evil thingy!" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru ignored her and looked at the video cam, smiling.

_I am going to make lots of rabbits by selling this._

And she smiled at the blushing figure and the trying-to-look-cool boy.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Valentine's party: lunchtime

Finally, lunchtime came, Mikan ran to the kitchen door and waited for Natsume and Ruka to come out.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon, who will you give your chocolates to?" asked Mikan.

Ruka blushed and said, "You will know at that time."

Then, Mikan turned to Natsume, "So how about you, Natsume?"

Natsume ignored her.

Mikan was angry at Natsume's impolite react, she suddenly had an idea.She let out a cute but evil smile, "Hey, Natsume, your chocolates look good, I saw it in Hotaru's video cam."

That works…

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" Natsume and Ruka yelled.

"So…..did……you hear who I will give the chocolates to?" Natsume asked, trying to be calm.

"Nope." said Mikan.

They both sighed.

"So, is Imai the one who recorded the video?" Natsume asked Mikan

"Yep, what do you want?" replied Mikan.

"I won't forgive you!" Natsume said as he ran towards Hotaru, going to burn her to ashes.

Just as he used his alice, Mikan used her nullification alice.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

Mikan said nothing but smile.

Natsume blushed but he immediately walked away.

"Hey, Natsume, don't you want to eat lunch?" Mikan shouted.

_Oh yes, lunch! How can I forget it!_

But Natsume kept on walking.

"Hey Natsume, answer me." Mikan kept following him.

Suddenly, there is a large noise, it wasn't coming from Mikan's stomach, it came from… **Natsume's stomach…**

"Ha, ha, look how hungry you are, your pretending skills are poor." Mikan teased. "Come on, let's eat!" And she pulled Natsume to a table to eat with her.

_A couple is sitting in front of me, it is a pity that I haven't bring my video cam to the canteen. _Hotaru thought.

"Wow, you're sure evil." Kokoroyomi teased.

"Yes, I am." and she pressed a button. Suddenly, a big hand came out from nowhere and tried tohit Kokoroyomi, but it missed.

"Ha, ha, you missed." Kokoroyomi said and ran away.

After half an hour, the couple and the crazy photographer had finished their lunch.

And at that time, one of the teachers put two rings inside one of the delicious chocolates...

to be continued...

* * *

This chapter is pretty short, what do you think about it? Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Valentine's party: afternoon

"Now, the time has come. First we will go to Central Town. Boys, get your chocolates, and girls, be ready!" Narumi sai to the class.

"Hey, Hotaru, I wonder who will receive Natsume or Ruka's chocolate."

Hotaru smiled at that innocent idiot. "I don't know."

When Mikan was on the bus, she was still thinking about that.

Suddenly, she screamed, someone pulled one of her pigtails.

Just as she turned around, she found out that the one who was pulling her pigtail was… the cute little Youichi.

"You-chan, why are you here?" asked Mikan, forgetting all her anger.

"Because Onii-chan is here too." After one second, he continued, "There is nothing to do with you, ugly."

"U…G…L….Y, You-chan, how dare you? You shouldn't stay near Natsume, look how naughty you have became!" said Mikan.

Natsume hit her hard on the head.

"Hey, that hurts, what you do that for?" asked Mikan.

Natsume ignored her.

Finally, the students arrived at Central Town.

"Ok, we've finally arrived, now boys, get your chocolates." Narumi shouted.

The whole group of boys walked slowly,even slower than asnail.

"They look tired Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Not the first time." answered Hotaru, as she went to a nearby tree to get some sleep.

Five minutes past…….

All those boys finally got their chocolates and they walked around, waiting for the party to end. Well, not all of them are like that. Except the two boys, Ruka and Natsume. Just as they got their chocolates, they rushed to Mikan. "Hey, idiot, do you want to have some?" Natsume asked Mikan with an emotionless voice.

"What?" Mikan could hardly believe her ears.

Natsume turned around and blushed, "You seemed bored." He continued quickly.

"Ok." Mikan smiled and answered.

"Hey, Sakura-san, can you eat with me?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka-pyon, I would like to, but I am going to eat with Natu…" She suddenly had an idea, "Why don't we eat together!"

_Oh! Yes, there isn't a rule for not let girls eating two boxes of chocolates. _Ruka and Natsume thought at the same time.

And they sat in a restaurant and began eating.

"Wow, Natsume, yours are good." she said as she took a bite from Natsume's chocolate. Then she took another one from Ruka's, "Ruka-pyon, yours aredelicious too." she smiled at the two blushing boys.

She continued eating.

Suddenly, the idiot yelled,"Wow, this chocolate is really hard!" Just as Mikan pulled the chocolate out, NATSUME and RUKAfound out that it was a ring!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed.

The other people turned around and looked at her.

And Yuu, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko andKokoroyomi rushed to her.

"What happened, Mikan-chan?" They all asked.

"My tooth is aching, all because of that thing!" she cried and pointed to the ring. (She didn't know that it was a ring.)

"You got the ring?" Nonoko asked.

"What ring?" Mikan asked.

"It's no use arguing with Mikan about the ring, she has never seen a ring before." said Hotaru emotionlessly.

"Congratulations." Nonoko said to Mikan.

"What happened?" Mikan asked, confused.

"This is a ring!" Anna held up the made-Mikan's-tooth-ache thingy.

"WWWHHHAAATTTT?" Mikan hardly believe her eyes. "That is a ring?"

All of them sighed.

"Hey, Ruka, why don't we have a competition, let's see who will get the ring." Natsume whispered to Ruka.

"Um... Ok, but can you promised me you won't break friends with me if I win?" asked Ruka.

"Why should I break friends with you?" Natsume smiled at Ruka.

"So then, let's get started."

And they started eating.

Ruka chose first, unluckily, nothing. Then it is Natsume's turn, nothing, then nothing, and nothing…………

After ten minutes there's only two chocolates left, one is on the left and one is on the right.

It's Ruka's turn, he remembered that at the Christmas party, he kissed Mikan on the right cheek, so he choose the right one…………………… the result is……. nothing.

So, that means……

Natsume ate the last chocolate, there's a ring inside, a diamond ring, same as Mikan's.

The couple blushed.

_I can't believe it, I got the ring!_

"It's true, Natsume-san, congratulations." Kokoroyomi congratulated Natsume.

"It's true." Natsume whispered to himself, hardly believing this is the truth.

"So…. That means…" Hotaru said with a smile on her face.

The couple blushed again.

And they didn't say another word until……

Hotaru took out her camera.

Natsume quickly notice that and pulled Mikan away.

Just as they ran the bus stop, Mikan tripped **again**, when she got up, she yelled, "What are you doing?"

"If you want Imai to take a photo of you, you can go back, but I am not staying!" Natsume shouted back.

"What? Did she?" Mikan was surprised.

Natsume sighed, and gave a little snort.

"What now?" Mikan asked.

"I have never seen anyone who is more stupid that you, pandas!" Natsume said.

"W…H….A…T? YOU PREVERT, WHEN WILL STOP LOOKING AT IT?" Mikan thundered.

"Until you stop letting me see it." Natsume replied.

Suddenly, they both smiled at each other.

_I hope we'll stay like that forever. _They thought at the same time.

"Oi, Natsume," Mikan whispered.

"What, Pandas?" Natsume said.

"Um……. I'm hungry again." Mikan hasn't got any strength left to yell.

Natsume looked at her, surprised. _I am sure she has just had her lunch fifteen minutes ago, what is she? _

Then Natsume realized that Mikan eyes were beginning to close.

"Hey, don't faint, idiot." Natsume said.

After he had finished his words, Mikan fainted.

Natsume sighed and smiled, he piggy-back her to a nearby restaurant, he hoped the road will never end.

As he enjoyed the moment, he didn't realize that someone was following them, holding a video cam, grinning.

Five minutes later...

The couple arrived at the restaurant, Mikan ordered a lot of food, Natsume couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey, maybe I should call you a pig from now one." Natsume said.

"I have a name, it is Mikan, M-I-K-A-N!"

"I think you have a trouble spelling your name." Natsume said, smiling at the idiot. "Eat faster, pig, we have to go back now."

"Ok, ok." the pig replied.

Fourhours later...

Mikan has finally finished her meal, at that time, Natsume was sleeping soundlessly.

When the idiot found out that Natsume was sleeping, she walked towards the sleeping boy, blinked and smiled at him.

_Natsume's so cute! _Mikan thought.

Suddenly, Natsume hit her hard on the head again.

"How can I sleep with your ugly face looking at me, pig."

"Let me tell you the last time, my name is Mikan!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume ignored her and realized that it was nightime already, "Oh, No, the bus have gone,it's all your fault, idiot."

"What? My fault?" Mikan yelled.

Natsume ignored her and ran to the bus-stop, no more buses will leave at that time, that means... they have to walk back.

"Look what you did." Natsume said.

"Oi, Natsume." Mikan whispered.

"Hey, don't say you are hungry again."Natsume immediately turned around, staring at that idiot.

"I'm not hungry this time, I am tired." and she fainted.

Natsume smiled and piggy-back her back toher room, again.

(At that time, the Natsume chocolate DVD isvery popular, not a single onewas left)

to be continued...

* * *

Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crazy fan girls

"Hey, wake up, pandas." Natsume called Mikan.

Mikan hit Natsume on the face by accident and yawned.

"Oh, Natsume, why are you here?" Mikan asked.

Natsume pointed to his face.

"Oh, did I hit you? I am very sorry." Mikan apologized INSINCERELY, "Now answer me."

"How dare you asking me? If I didn't carry you back, you will be sleeping in the street!"

"Oh, I remember now."

"What happened to you two?" A voice asked.

They turned around, seeing thousand of eyes glaring at them.

They were the fan girls.

Mikan stood there, not understanding what's happening.

"Run, idiot!" Natsume pulled her and ran.

And the fan girls chased after them.

"What happened?" Mikan yelled.

"They are angry with you because we got the rings, idiot! And they thought we have done some other things in the restaurant. Continue running if you don't want to get caught! They won't forgive you easily." Natsume said to her.

"Why is this happening to me?" Mikan screamed.

"Quit complaining!" Natsume shouted.

"We are near our rooms now, when you see your room, ran into it and closed the door quickly, do you understand, pandas?" Natsume whispered to the idiot.

"This is the last time I tell you, my name is Mi…" she was pushed into her room before she could continue.

And Natsume kept running for his room.

Just as he arrived at his room, he found out that some fan girls were in his room, sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

And Natsume started using his alice.

"We recommend you not to use your alice, or else we will hurt your girl." they said to Natsume.

"That's impossible, she has gone into her room."

"You will understand if you go out."

Natsume took a peek to the corridor andran outfrom his room.

"What are you doing? Are you guys crazy?"

"I'm going to freeze her to an ice statue and you will be mine, Natsume-kun." a girl with ice alice who was holding the scared idiot said to Natsume.

"Stop that nonsense or I will burn you to ashes." Natsume shouted at those crazy fan girls.

"Don't hurt them Natsume, they just don't understand, don't burn them." Mikan cried with a weak voice.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am." Mikan said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ok, it is the end of your life, Sakura Mikan." The ice alice girl smiled and started to use her alice.

Natsume couldn't stand it and began to use his fire alice.

"STOP IT!" Mikan screamed and used her nullification alice.

The horrible fight stopped.

Because of Mikan's high pitch scream, all of the students woke up and looked out from their door, including Hotaru and Yuu.

Just as Hotaru realized what was happening, she commanded Yuu, "Iinchou, called Narumi-sensei! Be quick!" Then she got out her Baka gun and started firing at the crazy fan girls.

Iinchou hurried down the stairs to the Narumi's room.

"Narumi-sensei, hurry, come here, Mikan and Natsume are in huge trouble." Iinchou cried.

And Narumi ran after him to the corridor.

"Girls, clam down, tell me what happened."

Butthe girls were too angry to listen to the teacher, they continued fighting with Hotaru's Baka gun.

"Hey, girls, I am here!" Narumi said, trying to calm them down.

Suddenly, Mikan screamed.

The girl was starting to turn Mikan to an ice statue.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted.

Luckily, Narumi used his pheromone and all the crazy fan girls fainted.

And the ice alice girl released Mikan.

Natsume ran to Mikan and hugged her tight.

"Mikan, are you ok?"

"You are holding me too tight, I can't breathe!" Mikan replied.

Natsume quickly released her.

"It's your fault, Imai, if you haven't soldthe Valentineschocolates DVD, Mikan won't be like that!"

They were very surprised.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"You called my name." answered Mikan.

"Ok, don't mind about that, Imai, you've got to pay for it." Natsume shouted to Hotaru and started using his fire alice.

"Stop it, Natsume!" and Mikan used her nullification alice.

"But…." Natsume said as he looked at the weak idiot.

"I don't care about that, I am safe now, aren't I?" Mikan smiled at the worried Natsume.

"By the way, how do you feel now?" Natsume asked.

"I just feel tired." Mikan said as she yawned.

And Natsume carried her to her room.

Itwas the first time that Hotaru hasn't recorded such an important scene.

* * *

How is this Chapter? Please Review? Do you think I should add a kissing scene in the last Chapter? Please tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A thank you chocolate from Mikan

The next morning…

_Though they didn't hurt me last day, they won't be pleased with me, and I got to see Permy and some fan girls in our class. What shall I do?_

Mikan rolled around and fell off her bed.

"Ouch!" and the alarm clock fell down and hit Mikan on the head.

"Double Ouch!" Just as she saw the time, seven fifty five, she immediately packed her things and get ready for class.

After the Baka things happened, Mikan realized that something was glaring at her.

She already knew who they were, the fan girls.

Luckily, before anything happened, Narumi arrived.

"Ok, same as before, girls, go to the kitchen, and boys, free time."

Luckily, all the girls were busy making chocolate and didn't bother to glare at the idiot.

_Phew, lucky day._

She smiled and made her chocolate.

_Let's see, who shall I give the chocolates to?_

_I suppose I will give the chocolates to Natsume, just because he saved me yesterday, and this is a thank you chocolate._

And she started making her chocolates, they are flame shapes, and some of them are rabbit shapes, the idiot made it because she hoped Natsume and Ruka's friendship can last forever.

**At that time……**

Natsume was under the Sakura tree, reading his manga.

_I am sure she will give the chocolates to Ruka._

"No, she isn't."

"Cut it out, Kokoroyomi." Natsume said, didn't bother to look around.

Hotaru gave a little snort, "Is Kokoroyomi a girl?"

"Imai, why is it you? You should be making chocolates inside the kitchen."

"Invention 0262, copy robot, if you write your name on a piece of paper and put a name in the robot's mouth, it will turn into him or her."

"You are talking to the air again." Natsume whispered. "By the way, how can you read my mind?"

"Invention 0263, read mind earphone, it can read people's mind when the user said the one's name."

Natsume didn't bother to say a word.

"I have finished asking, now go away or I will burn your hair to ashes."

Before he finished his word, she has already gone.

**Back to the kitchen...**

Most of the girls have finished making chocolates now, and they have time to glare at the innocent little idiot.

"Save me, Hotaru." Mikan said as she went to Hotaru's side.

But she only got a hit from the Baka gun as an answer.

Just as she got hit, she found out that there was a letter falling out from "Hotaru".

She read it:

"Dear idiot,

That is not me, I have escaped from the horrible kitchen, do your things alone, idiot.

Hotaru"

"Hotaru, how dare you do that to me?" Mikan cried.

Then she heard someone whispering, she turned back and saw thousands of eyes glaring.

"Are all the girls free yet?" one of the girls asked.

"Yep." The other girl answered.

"Then action!" the girl said and started using her alice.

"HOTARU!" Mikan screamed.

Then something surprised Mikan.

Sumire rushed out and protected Mikan, "Girls, calm down, we will get her at night, you know if we make too much noise, the teacher will come and tell us off. But if we do that at night, when all the people are asleep, we can attack her to the forest and no one will notice"

"That's a good idea." One girl said grinning.

"Don't be alone at night, ask Natsume to stay with you." Sumire whispered to the scared idiot.

"Thanks, Permy." Mikan said, crying.

"I help you because you teach me how to cook last time." Sumire said.

Mikan smiled.

to be continued...

* * *

How's this chapter, I think it's ok because I type it when I am sick, sorry if there are mistakes, and I will add a kissing scene in the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Terrible Lunchtime

Finally, noon came.

Mikan THOUGHT the fan girls would leave her alone at lunchtime.

She was wrong.

When she left the kitchen, she saw Natsume and Ruka wandering around.

She ran to Ruka and tripped again.

She got up and said to Ruka, "Ruka-pyon, why are you here?"

Then she felt thousands of eyes glaring at her.

"No…Nothing, Natsume and I are just waiting for lunchtime."

"Natsume may be waiting for lunchtime, but I know you are waiting for me because you are always so kind." Mikan said and held Ruka's hand.

He blushed.

Natsume ignored them.

And Mikan suddenly shivered.

They are not going to forgive her that easily.

"Hey, Sakura, are you alright?" Ruka asked.

"I am fine, Ruka-pyon, let's have lunch now, I am very hungry." Mikan said forcing herself to smile.

And they had their lunch.

Sumire smiled at them.

"Wow, did you bump your head too?" Kokoroyomi asked.

"What do you mean?" Sumire protested.

"You smiled at them!"

"So?"

"You changed."

"Well, at first, I hate that idiot always smiling at my Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun, but I realized that it wasn't her fault, she did it to everyone, and she didn't even know what love is. And now, I found out that I won't be able to win Natsume-kun's heart. Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun had already fallen in love with her. Hotaru-chan had let me watch the video she had recorded and I heard what you and Natsume-kun were talking about. I have been very sad before. And because I still love Natsume-kun, I can only hope that he can be happy." A tear fell from Sumire's eyes.

"You really changed." Kokoroyomi thought.

_Yes, I have changed, I hope that idiot can look after Natsume-kun, or else, I will kill her._

"Well, an idiot like her won't be able to look after Natsume, but Natsume can protect her, like the things happened last night."

"Stop it!" Sumire shouted at Kokoroyomi.

_Actually, after expressing all my thought to that stupid Kokoroyomi, I felt better._

"I am not stupid."

"I said STOP READING MY MIND!"

And she started chasing Kokoroyomi.

**Back to Mikan, Ruka and Natsume……**

"I have finally finished my lunch!" Mikan shouted.

"Pig!" Natsume whispered.

"Who do you mean 'pig'?" Mikan thundered.

"Blueberries." Natsume said.

The argument went on and on until Mikan felt someone glaring at her again, she shivered.

"Natsume, Ruka-pyon, let's go to the Sakura tree, I have something to tell you!" Mikan said.

"But we will need to go back to the classroom in twenty minutes." Ruka said.

"Please, ten minutes is ok, please." Mikan begged.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

Mikan kept shivering on the way to the Sakura tree.

"Sakura, are you sure you are ok?" Ruka asked.

"I am ok, thanks." Mikan smiled.

When they arrived, Mikan told them what happened in the kitchen.

Natsume just took a nap under the tree but he was actually listening.

"So, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, can you stay with me at night?" Mikan begged them with tears in her eyes.

"O…ok." Ruka said, and he looked at Natsume.

Natsume didn't answer.

to be continued...

* * *

Two more chapters to go, and I will start typing a new one. It will be about Mikan and Natsume stuck together, I got the idea from chaptertheGakuenAlice comic chapter 54-58. Though I will changed something, and I won'ttype about Youichi turned to fifteen years old, because I don't knowwhat to do with him.But I will still write about Persona and Natsume's little sister too, I only know her chinese name so I just checked it in dicitionary, itsaid it isFyuaoi. I am not sure about it. If anyone knows it, please send it to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ruka, Hotaru and…… RING?

It is afternoon now, same as before, going on a bus to Central Town.

"Hey, Hotaru, can you sit at the back with me?" Mikan asked, shivering.

Just as Natsume and Ruka heard that, they pretended nothing was happening, they got on the bus and walked to the back and sit down together.

After five minutes, Hotaru finally had a grin on her face and agreed to sit with Mikan as she saw Natsume and Ruka sitting at the back.

"Oh, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, you are sitting here too." Mikan said happily.

Mikan sat down beside Ruka and Hotaru sat beside Mikan.

One minute before the bus left, a little boy ran onto the bus.

"You-chan, why are you on the bus too?"

Youichi saw Mikan and said, "It's none of your business, ugly." And he turned to Natsume, "Onii-chan, you said you will bring me onto your bus too."

_Oh! No! I forgot about it, when I heard Mikan will sit at the back, I just rushed to the back and forgot about Youichi._

Kokoroyomi laughed.

Natsume glared at him.

"Natsume, how can you forget about You-chan?" Miss Ugly said. After a second, she realized that Youichi had called her ugly, she said, "What? You-chan, you called me ugly?"

Youichi just ignored her and sat on Natsume's lap.

Suddenly, he stuck out his tongue at Miss Ugly.

"You-chan, look how naughty you are!" Mikan said.

"Look, they are like a family!" Kokoroyomi suddenly burst out.

Mikan and Natsume blushed.

All of the girls glared at the poor idiot.

"Hotaru, please help me!" Mikan said as she turned around.

"**HHHOOOTTTAAARRRUUU!**" She realized the one sitting next to her wasn't Hotaru, it was Hotaru's invention: The copy robot.

When she turned back and looked for Hotaru, she found out that Hotaru was sitting at the front holding a big "IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS" sign.

"What do you mean 'It's not my business'?" Mikan thundered.

Just as she decided to kill Hotaru, the bus stopped.

And she flew out from her seat and landed on Narumi's feet.

"Beware, Mikan-chan, if it is Jinno-sensei, you won't be able to join today's activities." Narumi smiled at the poor idiot.

The whole class laughed.

And they got off the bus.

"Girls, get your chocolates."

The girls were different from the boys, they got their chocolates quickly and rushed to Ruka and Natsume, except Mikan and Hotaru.

Mikan was still surprised at the girls' amazing speed, blinking at them

And Hotaru just got her chocolate and went under the tree, taking a nap.

Mikan waited until the girls went away, drooping about Natsume and Ruka not accepting their chocolates,

And she just walkedto where Natsume is, and said, "Natsume, do you want to eat with me? It is not something like Valentines Chocolates, it is a thank you chocolate for saving me last night." Mikan said without thinking.

They thought about what happened last night and blushed again.

"Whatever." Natsume said, though he really wanted to.

Natsume and the idiot went to a restaurant and had the chocolates, they both enjoyed it.

Ruka looked at the couple, suddenly he smiled.

_You won, Natsume, congratulations._

Suddenly, someone held his hand, it was Hotaru.

"Do you want to eat with me? The teacher told me to find someone or else I will become a two-star."

"What?"

"Mi-ka-n" she used that trick again.

Ruka blushed, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, I will eat with you."

And they started eating too.

Suddenly, Ruka felt something hard.

(I am sure everyone knows what it is)

"A ring." Ruka whispered.

Just as Hotaru looked at him, he hid the ring away.

_I am sure I am not going to be with that evil girl, I will continue eating, and I am sure I will get the other ring._

Then he ate faster.

Unluckily, Hotaru felt something hard again.

"Ring." She said emotionlessly.

And she put it on the table.

"Where is the other one?' She asked Ruka.

_How does she know?_

He put his on the table too.

"A pair." Hotaru said emotionlessly again.

And she walked away.

_What does that mean?_

"I don't know about that." Kokoroyomi said. "It is quite hard to read Imai's mind, she has strange thoughts."

Ruka agreed with it.

_Maybe nothing will happen._

At that time, Mikan and Natsume had finished their chocolates.

"Wow, I am full now." Mikan said happily.

And they saw Ruka walking near them.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan waved at him.

Ruka came over.

"Ruka-pyon, I saw you eating chocolates with Hotaru, did you get the ring?"

Ruka blushed and said, "No." and walked away.

Just as he walked, the ring dropped out from his pocket.

Natsume found it and picked it up.

He smiled.

to be continued...

* * *

One more chapter to go. Reviews please


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Dance Party

**Before the party...**

Natsume was in Ruka's room.

Natsume handed out the ring and said, "You dropped it."

Ruka blushed.

"You got it from Hotaru's chocolate, didn't you?" Natsume asked calmly.

"But she didn't make the chocolate herself, so I don't mind about it, and I won't give up that easily on Mikan." Ruka protested

Natsume smiled and Ruka, and he smiled back.

It was night time now, and the party was going to start.

**In the girls changing room……**

"HOTARU! Why did you say "it's none of my business" today?" the idiot cried.

Hotaru ignored her and said, "Get changed or else we'll be late."

Their clothes were ultra cute, they are like the clothes at the School Festival, but these are more pretty and cute.

Mikan dressed up and went out.

"You shall put your hair down in the party." Hotaru said as she let Mikan's hair down.

At that time, Natsume and Ruka went out from their dressing room too.

Just as they saw Mikan letting her hair down, they blushed madly.

_She is so beautiful with her hair down._

They quickly looked away when they saw Hotaru staring.

"Ok, everyone, the dance party has started, now choose a partner to dance, there will be two pair of lucky couples today, our principal will throw two bunch of flowers in the middle of the party. Then we will know who will be the luckiest couples. Let's start!" The man on the stage said.

"Wow, it seems fun!" The idiot shouted.

Then she suddenly felt someone glaring at her.

She tried to ignore them and asked with a cute smile on her face, "Natsume, you haven't danced with me at the School Festival, do you want to dance?"

"Whatever." Natsume blushed and said.

Actually, the idiot was bad at dancing, she kept stepping on Natsume's foot.

Suddenly, a couple danced past them and pushed Mikan by accident.

Of course, the idiot, who was bad at dancing, fell down on top of Natsume.

And her teeth touched Natsume's lip.

All the girls glared at Mikan.

"Ouch!" Mikan said as she got up.

Then she realized that she was sitting on top of Natsume, so she hurry got up.

"Are you ok?" the idiot asked Natsume.

"I realized that you are not only bad at dancing, you are bad at kissing too." Natsume said, wiping the blood on his lips.

Mikan blushed.

And the crowd whispered at each other, "What? Natsume Hyuuga and the idiot?"

"No, it isn't a kiss, it is only my teeth touched Natsume's lips." Mikan protested.

"So, it is teeth kissing?" Hotaru asked.

"Teeth kissing, what's that?" Mikan shouted.

Natsume just walked away, ignoring them.

The idiot tried ignoring them too.

And she asked Ruka, "Never mind about those idiots, hey Ruka-pyon, do you want to dance again?"

_You are the idiot._

"I agree with you." Kokoroyomi said to Hotaru and laughed.

"Um… ok." Ruka said, still blushing.

After they danced, the idiot danced with Tsubasa, Iinchou, and a lot of different people.

_Well, I suppose it wasn't really Natsume's fault of doing THAT to me, because that was an accident and he always said bad things about me. I think I should apologize to him later on._

"Well, it's true that he always said bad things about you, but I don't think it was an accident, it was only because your dancing skills were too bad that you fell down." Kokoroyomi smiled and said.

"Stop reading my mind!" Mikan shouted that everyone looked at her.

She blushed and walked away.

When she walked to a place that not much people were there, she felt someone glaring at her, just as she turned around, someone attacked her and pushed her to the Northern Woods.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Mikan shouted at the ones who attacked her.

"We won't forgive anyone who kissed Natsume-kun!" They said angrily.

They were the fan girls of course, no one will do something stupid like that.

And they tied the idiot up.

One of the girls with a teleportation alice said to the idiot, "We will teleport you to a desert, so you can never come back, and we will have Natsume-kun." And she laughed.

"Please don't, I still haven't had my first birthday here yet, and l haven't had enough Howalons. Please don't teleport me to a desert." Mikan cried.

"That's impossible." The girl laughed.

But the fan girls didn't realized that someone was sitting on a tree, ready to use his alice.

Just as the girl used her teleportation alice, Natsume set her hair on fire, and the fire protected Mikan from being teleported.

And the other girls all followed the girl to get some water.

Mikan looked up.

"Thank you, Natsume." She said, smiling.

Natsume blushed.

Mikan climbed up and said, "Hey, Natsume, is something going on between you and Ruka-pyon, you haven't talked to each other on the bus."

"No, we haven't."

"But……"

"Don't worry about us, pig."

"Hey, what do you mean about pigs?" Just as she turned around, Natsume kissed her.

At first, she didn't realize that they were kissing, but she pushed him away when she woke up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still shocked.

"This is a real kiss." Natsume said calmly.

And he got off the tree and ran.

Mikan ran after him.

"I love you." he whispered.

They stopped running and looked at each other.

But they didn't realize that someone was looking at them.

* * *

Well, that's the end, is it good or bad? I know someone wants a sequel, so I changed the ending. But I still need time to think about what to write in the sequel, I think it will be after my next story, please give me some suggestion about what to write in the sequel, thanks. And reviews please. 


End file.
